


Troublesome

by TheCookieOfDoom



Series: Prompt Fills [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: (plot twist!), Alpha!Jon, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Omega!Robb, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-18
Updated: 2017-05-18
Packaged: 2018-11-02 03:05:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10935672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCookieOfDoom/pseuds/TheCookieOfDoom
Summary: Jon loved his mate, even if they were not officially mated, his omega not carrying his bite. He loved his mate, and wanted nothing more than to protect him. He just wished Robb didn’t make it so damn hard for him; if things continued the way they were, he would find himself grey-haired much before his time.





	Troublesome

**Author's Note:**

> for this lovely prompt: Robb as an omega? :D And Jon is all protective and gloomy alpha 
> 
> (I may have to give it a second go, I'm not sure this REALLY filled the prompt lol)

Jon loved his mate, even if they were not officially mated, his omega not carrying his bite. He loved his mate, and wanted nothing more than to protect him. He just wished Robb didn’t make it so damn hard for him; if things continued the way they were, he would find himself grey-haired much before his time. 

***

Robb wouldn’t say he flaunted his body, like some other omegas did. It was something for low-borns and commoners to do, not the future lord of Winterfell. But, if he sometimes wore pants a little too tight, or unlaced his shirt a little too soon to get away from the heat caused by great amounts of ale, then no one could blame him for it. He couldn’t help it, adoring the way his alpha looked at him with lust, in no position to do anything about it when Robb was sitting with his family, and Jon was sitting nearer to the back of the hall. 

He couldn’t be blamed when Jon took him that much harder for it, reminding him just who he belonged to, bite or not. 

***

“I hate it when you act like this,” Jon growled against his neck, holding him close. They were sequestered away in the shadows of a hall that was rarely traveled, though far from sight. It made Robb’s blood sing to feel Jon’s teeth scraping over the flesh of his neck, but he also knew something was wrong. This wasn’t about to precede him getting fucked through his bed, Jon was really and truly  _ angry  _ with him. Robb could smell it all over him. But there was something else, too; something like fear. “You’re going to get yourself hurt.” 

“What are you talking about?” He was in no danger. Not a single alpha in Winterfell would dare lay a hand on him, drunk or sober. Not when he was the heir, their future lord. Even if one of them was audacious enough to try, he could protect himself. And if he couldn’t, Jon would be there to defend his honor. 

“ _ Theon _ . I see the way you act around him, and the way he looks at you.” Jon was gripping him tight, as if he feared Robb would slip through his fingers like smoke were he to loosen his hold any. “I don’t want him to get his hands on, do to you what he does to those whore’s of his.”

“And what would that be? Touch them?” Robb asked, running his hands up Jon’s chest to rest on the back of his neck, playing in his hair. 

“Kiss them?” he asked, trailing kisses along Jon’s jaw to his ear to whisper, “fuck them?”

“Robb,” Jon said, a warning in his tone that Robb ignored entirely. 

“I’ve seen what you do when you believe others to be looking at me. What would you do were another to really touch me, the way that you do?” 

“Do you really believe Theon would touch you the way I touch you? That he would be a kind lover to you?” Those were the words he said, but Robb heard what he truly meant.  _ Do you believe he would be a better mate to you than I? _

Jon never asked what he meant, and Robb knew why. Jon knew the answer; yes, Theon would make a better mate than he would. Theon was to be the lord of Pike, after his father, much more worthy than his father’s bastard. Mating with Theon would secure an alliance with the Iron Islands, something that was sorely needed; that was much more than anything Jon could ever hope to give him. 

That may be true, from a political standpoint. But Robb had never cared much for politics. 

“Jon,” he said, softly, pulling away until Jon’s hands were only on his waist, and he could look at his lover, hands resting on his shoulders. “No one could make a better mate for me than you. I’ve got my own lands and titles, I don’t need anyone else’s to make me happy. Just you.” 

“And there is only one thing I need to be happy. Do you know what that is?”

He brushed Jon’s hair back, out of his face. “Enlighten me.” 

“You to be safe. That’s all I want. All of the lands, titles, and gold in all of Westeros couldn’t make me happy, if I didn’t know you were safe.” 

“I am safe, darling. Theon won’t do anything to me, he is my best friend.”

“I don’t trust him. Not with you.” 

“Oh Jon,” Robb sighed, a fond smile playing at his lips. He leaned forward to give Jon’s a soft peck. “My fierce mate.”

“Are you mocking me?”

“Of course not. I think I must be the luckiest lord in Winterfell to have such a caring alpha. I certainly could have done worse for myself.”

“Or better.”

“No. You’re the one I was meant to be with. Now come on, let’s not speak of this anymore.” He tugged Jon along by the front of his shirt, until the stubborn alpha followed him back to his chambers, and into his bed beneath the covers. Robb pushed Jon onto his back so that he could sit astride his thighs, leaning down to pepper kisses on his face and neck and chest, until Jon’s scowl replaced by a content smile that he was trying to hide. 

“You don’t need to worry about me,” Robb murmured, nipping at Jon’s jaw. Jon snorted softly, turning Robb over to push him into the bed, tugging loose the laces of his shirt so that he could run his fingertips down the bare skin of his chest.

“Someone needs to worry about you. You’d lose your head if it weren’t for me.” 

“I’d still have my honor if it weren’t for you,” he teased. “Big, bad alpha taking advantage of me and stealing my virtue when I was just an innocent boy.’ 

“I hardly took advantage of you and you were  _ hardly  _ innocent. You were the one that seduced me, if I remember correctly.” 

“That may have some truth to it. Will you take advantage of me now?” 

“If that is what my lord wishes,” Jon said, finally allowing himself to smile as he leaned down to kiss Robb, before moving lower to his neck. He wanted so badly to sink his teeth into Robb’s neck, mark the omega as his forever. Instead he only pressed a kiss to his skin, Robb humming and purring in contentment all the while. 

**Author's Note:**

> You guys know I love talking to you about my fics and hearing what you think. But if you're going to comment telling me how you don't like/hate/can't see/don't want me to write Jon and Robb in reversed positions like this, please don't. I understand, many people including myself see Jon as the omega and Robb as the alpha, but that doesn't make it ok, and it hurts my feelings. And I know that's not your intentions since I've gotten those same comments saying how much they love my work, just not this.


End file.
